


Mark of Athena

by IAmJacksTitanicBreath



Series: The Heroes of Olympus [1]
Category: Mark of Athena - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), Bisexual Leo Valdez, Bisexual Percy Jackson, Bisexual Piper McLean, Cynical Annabeth Chase, Dark, Dark Annabeth Chase, Dark Past, Dark Percy, Dark Percy Jackson, Dark Seven, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Def Dark Percy, Drugs, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinda, Lots of Drugs, M/M, Mark of Athena rewrite, Multi, OP Percy Jackson, Poor Life Choices, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Powerful Percy Jackson, Rewrite, Shit goes down, Shit is happening, Sleep Deprivation, Straight Frank Zhang, Straight Hazel Levesque, Straight Jason Grace, did I mention that the mood for this is "kinda", everyone is badass in this because we believe in equal badass demigods, excuse me for being a fucking clueless asshole, i dont even know, life fucks, mature - Freeform, no care for mortal morals, not really - Freeform, op percy, set much earlier, well little care for mortal morals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmJacksTitanicBreath/pseuds/IAmJacksTitanicBreath
Summary: “Percy Jackson.”“Like–like Michael Jackson?” Piper blurted out stupidly. Percy blinked.“…Yah, like…like MJ,” Then under his breath,” Haven’t heard that one before.”Piper blushed. Then recognition seeped into her. This was the Percy everyone had gone on and on about, and he was well worth the attention.AKA, Sequel Rewrite Series to my first PJO rewrite that you can find in my works. All of these are WIPs which I swore I didn't want to do but it happened so... I'll update the descriptions for everything once I get more settled into this fic because I literally posted this in the middle of the night with no recollection of why I did so.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Piper McLean & Leo Valdez
Series: The Heroes of Olympus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Mark of Athena

Percy landed in a crumpled pile on the ground. He could’ve stayed there forever if not for the incessant tingling and crawling feeling that swarmed every vulnerable part of him. The Achilles Curse made him numb to damage (except for one spot) but not numb to touch. He groaned and fought his way up out of the tangle of creepers, leaves and...where was he? He found that the incessant tingling was coming from several insects crawling all over him. By the gods, he hated insects. And then, it wasn’t uncomfortable for the man to feel lost, unsure, or unaware. He loved mystery, differently from how Annabeth did as she had a love and hate relationship with the trope. He brushed the crawling critters off of him and let the rest linger. There wasn’t much they could do to him with his curse and he honestly couldn’t care less. It was quiet but not silent. The typical sounds of a place of nature, though Percy could not be sure. There was the squawking of tropical birds, and giant leaves of trees and plants that Percy could not recognize. The air was humid and the sky was not visible, shrouded by the blanket of topped trees. Then there was that vital green that plagued everything in his eyesight. It was the same green that symbolized nature and life. It was the same green that was refreshing to the eyes of many and not so much for others. Besides the noise of life and a water source nearby, there was a rustling. Percy was annoyed to say the least. One minute he was trying to negotiate with the Romans to spare the Greek lives for bombing the city and the next, he and six others were being blasted off in a flying ship into a strange tropical jungle. Nevertheless, the hairs on the back of his neck raised right before he thrust his hand out to intercept a bronze blur poorly jabbed at his shoulder and used his other to grab onto the pointed arm of whoever it was that was trying to attack him and judo-flipped them over his shoulder out of pure reflex. It was then that his brain kicked in and everything came back in full quality. He’d realized that under him, his knee to their chest and their dagger to their neck, was the young vaguely Native American looking girl he’d seen once or twice when the Greeks came. She was pretty and had a familiar aura though Percy couldn’t detect why. She wore the most terrified innocent face and Percy was reminded of a doe. Then he realized why and it was because the agonizingly familiar dagger he was holding to the side of her throat was cutting into her skin very deeply and he’d most likely hit an artery. Which meant she was bleeding to death. He immediately let go of her and sprang up and growled, before tossing the knife to the ground and leaning against a tree. There was a faint ringing in his ear that steadily became louder as he watched the girl bleed out in front of him. “I, I-I...Fuck!”  
Then he heard her whimper and he snapped out of it. He rummaged through the pockets of his leather jacket, the one specially made from Roman leather. Finally he found what he was looking for and opened the flask to pour the liquid on her lethal cut. It immediately sealed itself closed, only leaving the faintest of scars. Percy sighed and collapsed on the ground. The dark chestnut red leather legion battle skirt he wore with a pair of ratty jeans didn’t do much to comfort his ass. The girl, now on her hands and knees, sputtered blood, then promptly fell into his lap. The girl breathed out a thank you in between her huge gulps of breath, her chest heaving. Percy looked down at her, an eyebrow raised. “For what? I just almost killed you.”  
She sat up and looked directly into his eyes, her own still seemingly so innocent. Percy was beginning to get up, brushing the jungle floor off of his jeans. “But then you resurrected me again. So all’s fair. I’m Piper Mclean. We good?” She stuck her hand out, as if wanting to confirm an alliance with a handshake and also wanting him to pull her up into a standing position. Percy studied her warily before shaking her hand, his grip firm and pulling her up. “Y-yeah. We’re good.” Piper looked at him, her expression changing into a strange one. She gave him a once over and Percy swore he saw a slight hunger flash in her eyes. She breathed out shakily, shaking herself from her trance. “L-Let’s go find the others.” Around five minutes later found the man trekking through the strange rainforest, Piper lagging behind. Soon they stopped at a pond though Piper could hardly consider it a pond. It was mucky and covered in lily pads, with the occasional lily and tropical flower adding some contrasting color here and there. Piper spotted a turtle once though she, after taking a good look at who she was talking to, decided not to. No need to embarrass herself in front of who was quite possibly the most handsome being she’d ever seen in her life. Maybe he was just another child of Aphrodite. Though there was something vaguely familiar about his scent that she’d found lingering on Annabeth almost all the time. Piper’s legs had been itching and she’d been dying to stop and take a look at what was pestering them. It could’ve been arguably anything considering they were in the middle of fucking Daintree. She tried but failed to muffle the screech that slipped from her lips when she saw several leeches plastered onto her legs. The man looked back then in the direction that she was trying to pick the suckers off of and ran back to her. “Hey no, no, doe. Don’t do that. Wish we had some salt. Uhh, le’see. Can ya’ hand me ya’ knife?”  
Piper silently handed her dagger over. “Strange weapon. Triangle shaped...but flat. This’ ll do. Here show me ya’ legs.”  
He set to work, gently peeling the leeches off with the dagger, making sure to do it in such a fashion that none of their fangs got stuck in her legs. The mosquitoes she could handle, she’d often had a visit from them on hot summer days in Oklahoma. It was the large ugly blood suckers that got her uneasy. They sat on the bank of the pond, Piper studying the man as he thought, or at least looked to be thinking. She couldn’t tell for sure as his face kept morphing into different expressions, none of which were readable. Piper considered herself good at reading people, so she took it as a personal insult that she wasn’t able to see through this gorgeous man’s facade. Gorgeous. Piper wasn’t always interested in older guys, especially when she had Jason. But Jason was handsome. That was it. He was arguably irresistible in mortal standards but he was the son of the Roman version, which even further prevented him from being anything preposterous. This man, however, was the definition of wild. He was dangerously attractive, and birthed an erotic hunger in her that was indescribable. He was most likely a god, as there was no other explanation. Piper wasn’t particularly good at picking up or observing physical features. Beauty didn’t matter much to her. It was because of this that she wasn’t able to connect his ocean eyes and tousled startlingly black hair with a certain sea god in particular. She wasn’t allowed much time to dwell on it as Percy spoke, his voice an unfairly rich baritone that made her wet down under, and electricity sparking through her. He couldn’t possibly expect her to have a conversation in this state, could he?  
“Percy Jackson.”  
“Like–like Michael Jackson?” Piper blurted out stupidly. Percy blinked.  
“…Yah, like…like MJ,” Then under his breath,” Haven’t heard that one before.”  
Piper blushed. Then recognition seeped into her. This was the Percy everyone had gone on and on about, and he was well worth the attention.


End file.
